


Body of a God

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re blessed with the body of a God there’s not much you can’t have. Except love. But that’s fine; Jensen can make do with the steady stream of consorts who fall at his feet. There’s nothing more that he needs, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lips slid over his flush skin, slurping and smacking loudly over his rapidly softening cock. It wasn't Jensen's fault he couldn't keep it up lately. Just... everything and everyone seemed to _bore_ him and being treated like a fragile little doll was getting old. Jensen knew he was one of the special ones, lucky enough to have a body blessed by the gods, but that didn't mean he had to be treated like a child. 

Sure, Jensen might only be sixteen years old but he knew exactly how the world worked.

"Alright. Enough." Jensen sighed and stepped away from the man on his knees before him, rolling his eyes when the man whined and tried to crawl closer. "I said, _enough_."

One glance up and Jensen's personal guard Christian was across the room, grabbing the man hard around the forearm and dragging him up.   
"Please. Please my Lord. I can satisfy you! I can be enough," the man pleaded in a rush and reached out, snagging the sleeve of Jensen's silk garment. 

The tug was enough to make Jensen freeze, his eyes fixed down on the man. "You can not satisfy me. Did you not notice how I was unable to stay hard? I am not your cup to drink from and you will bring me no pleasure. _You_ will grant me the respect and adoration I deserve before I report you to the authorities! Now, leave."

With that he turned and stalked back across the room, vaguely listening to Christian ushering the man out of the room as he stepped over the cool smooth tiles of his washroom. Something about the man's pleading gaze and sharp tug made Jensen feel dirty - or maybe it was the lingering drool on his completely limp cock - making him long to submerge himself in a hot bath.

He had already stripped down to nothing, slipped into the porcelain tub and sank down into the water when Christian joined him once more. Shuddering despite the heat of the water, Jensen closed his eyes and held his breath, sinking down under water and letting it soak over his thin body.

For just a moment he imagined staying there beneath the water and never facing the occasionally cold harsh world. But his lungs soon burned with the need for oxygen and he pushed back up, sucking in quick and deep breaths. 

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard," Christian spoke softly from across the room, keeping his voice quiet and soothing as was his nature.

Jensen tried to shake the lingering tension from his shoulders and rolled his head back along the tub, reaching out to turn the water off. "My parents wish me to find a permanent consort. It is for my safety and to show my standing in society. There are other Body Gods my age that already have two or three consorts in the bigger cities."

"But you're not like the others. And your parents aren't even in the country. Not like they even..." Christian trailed off when Jensen's eyes snapped open and fixed on him. 

It wasn't like Christian was _wrong_. Jensen's parents rarely cared about his personal well being, whether he wanted two consorts or none at all. What mattered to them was how Jensen was perceived by society and the offerings given to him from the city. After all, Jensen was the only Body God within one hundred miles, that made him even more rare and special. 

Christian was Jensen's one and only best friend though and he knew Jensen better than anyone. Sometimes the man was like a father figure to Jensen. After all, he'd been purchased as a personal guard when Jensen was only three and it became clear that he was not like other children. And like so many other times when Jensen got lost in the consuming misery of his solitary existence, Christian stood guard by the door with his eyes turned away, patiently waiting. 

"If I am a Body God, should that not suggest I can do whatever I want?" Jensen mused a few minutes later though they had had this conversation before, more than once. Before Christian could respond with his usual - _there are standards hundreds of years in the making_ \- Jensen continued. "Maybe I would just like to take hundreds of men to my bed. Maybe I will let them all taste my fluid and then Body Gods will not be sacred or special. We will simply be commonplace."

"And then how will you afford to take such long and lavish baths?" Christian teased and it was enough to shake the thoughts from Jensen and bring a smile to his face. 

"True. I would miss my baths. And my parents would miss the gifts." Jensen pushed himself up out of the tub and reached out for the large towel, curling it around his thin frame and avoiding the mirror across the room. 

Sometimes looking at himself was a little terrifying. 

As a Body God there was a noticeable difference between himself and the rest of the people in his world. There was a natural glow to his skin that intensified as his pleasure grew, just like the crystal green of his eyes that Christian had once insisted glowed in the dark. Jensen's skin was also softer than any of the finest silk and his hair was a perfect gold that shone brightly in the sunshine.

And then, of course, there was the way he tasted. Jensen had once brought a finger slicked of pre-come to his lips and sucked it clean, but he had noticed nothing unique. But he had been told it was like honey and the sweetest nectar, coating a person from head to toe in the sweetest pleasure imaginable. It was even said ingesting a Body God's semen on a daily basis could extend a person's life, but Jensen didn't think that had ever been tested. 

"How would you like to spend the afternoon Jensen?" Christian asked as Jensen strode into his room to dress. 

Jensen knew what he was meant to do. 

Being a Body God made him nearly untouchable. People in the town and those surrounding had worshipped him for as long as he could remember, and he was daily given gifts and money from the government who saw him as a prized possession. But all of that came with expectations. Jensen would share his gift with a consort - or more - of his choosing. To not do so was seen as selfish and unbecoming of any type of God.

But if a Body God shared part of himself with one or two lucky souls then that, for some reason, meant there was hope for the rest of them. Jensen felt the hope resting on his shoulders, like all the thousands of people depended on one sixteen year old boy to keep them going.

It was exhausting.

For the last year Jensen had been trying to find a consort suitable to share his bed with. It was remarkably challenging and Jensen would rather return to his studies then go on the search once more. But Christian was considering him with a worried, darkening gaze and Jensen knew what he would say. 

"I guess we should travel out, maybe to the market? If I try with another today and it does not work out, may I have tomorrow off?" Jensen looked toward the older man with a hopeful smile, beaming as Christian nodded. "Well good then I shall-"

"But you must actually try and not just pick the first man that crosses your path." Christian laughed when Jensen's shoulders fell and stepped toward the large oak bedroom door. 

~~~

Horseshoes kicked dirt thick up in the air and Jared ducked his head down and stepped further back, hopefully to draw as little attention to himself as possible. It was so rare that his parents let him work with them in the market, he just wanted to do a good job and prove to them that he didn't break _every_ little thing he touched. 

"Excuse me? What the fuck is this?"

Jared jumped when the loud and angry voice rang out on the other side of the wood frame. He fumbled the fruit in his hands and ended up half juggling the items before managing to get them back into the display station somehow all without dropping them in the dirt. Jared was pretty impressed with himself, that had been a mess in the making.

"Hello? Are you an idiot?" 

For just a moment there Jared had been distracted by the fruit and had thought, maybe, the angry person wasn't talking to him. But now as he looked up and around he realized there was no one at his family's booth but him and apparently he was the idiot in question. Though he really wasn't.

"Um, no, sorry. Sorry, I didn't know y-you were... talking to me." Jared rubbed his hands nervously on the towel draped over his apron. 

The man scoffed and his face grew even redder in aggravation. "Who the hell else would I be talking to? Are you fucking kidding me with these prices? You Padaleckis can't come in here selling these berries for half of the standard price! How will the rest of us make money? What gives you the right to-"

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" 

Jared's face had grown heated as the man continued to yell at him - it wasn't his fault, he didn't set the prices - but seeing the boy who was stepping up now was enough to make him want to turn and flee. Of all people to watch his humiliation, why did it have to be _him_? 

"Why don't you mind your own-" The man cut off sharply as he turned and spotted the boy standing there, looking between them both. "Oh, My Lord, I had no idea- I am sorry! I didn't mean to speak to you in such a manner. Please- please forgive me My Lord."

The boy sighed and glanced over at the guard at his side but Jared couldn't tear his gaze from the boy himself. Jared had never seen the Body God out in public before - though he had heard the boy tended to travel out often - and he had certainly never been this close to him. The Body God was absolutely beautiful, breathtaking, and Jared's heart was starting to race the longer he continued to stare. 

"How about you go back to your own stall now, before someone decides there are illegal transactions happening here and reports it to the authority." The Body God shot the man a glare and before Jared could get his mouth to close from the shock the man was turn and hurrying through the crowd. 

"Thank you so much," Jared gasped out, stepping closer to the Body God before quickly sliding back and ducking his head. "Thank you, My Lord, I owe you... may I offer you fresh fruit? Any that you'd like."

"That will not be necessary. What is your name?" When Jared glanced up it was to find those bright green eyes fixed on him and he shuddered at the sudden rise of pleasure up through him. The smile on the Body God's face softened and he stepped a little closer. "You do have a name, do you not?"

"Oh! My Lord!" 

Jared had just been about to tell the boy his name, there was a smile on his lips at least, when suddenly his mother's voice was ringing out behind him and causing Jared to cringe. Knowing his luck, his mother was likely to think he had done something wrong or somehow offended the Body God. 

As if Jared would do something so horrible. He wouldn't. Certainly not on purpose. 

"How may I help you, My Lord? We serve an assortment of berries and melons, I would be more then happy to cut anything you might like, so you might sample." Mother rushed forward, snatching up handfuls of blueberries and strawberries and a large watermelon. 

Jared watched as the Body God considered her for just a moment before looking back at him, bringing a brighter blush to Jared's cheeks. 

"Actually, I was just speaking with your son here. He was about to tell me his name."

"Jared? He hasn't been bothering you has he My Lord?" Mother eyed Jared, lips pursing in a frown of disappointment. 

It wasn't like Jared meant to disappoint his parents. Just, sometimes, it was a little harder to do the _right_ thing. Jared had never been that good in school and he had always been clumsy. Now that he was an adult, he couldn't seem to secure himself a spouse and start a family, much to his parents' extreme disapproval. Both of his siblings had married and moved out, Jared was still scrunching up on his childhood bed and trying not to eat his parents out of house and home, as his mother always tended to say. 

This whole moment made Jared even more uncomfortable because he was sure at any moment he was going to say something to ruin everything. He would be a disappointment like usual, any time now. 

"Is that your name? Jared?" For some reason the Body God was still talking to him and Jared forced himself to nod and slowly glance up. He had to be a good half a foot taller than the boy but he still felt like an unsure child. "I would like you to come with me Jared."

Mother sucked in a surprised breath and Jared could feel his own eyes widening. This wasn't real, right? How could someone as amazing and otherworldly as the Body God want _him_ , for any use? 

"Of course he'll go with you!" Mother answered before Jared could get his voice to work, stepping back to grasp Jared's arm. "Just... allow us a brief moment, My Lord, to... gather a bag of gifts for you!"

Before the Body God could answer Mother had tugged harshly on his arm and Jared was stumbling back, falling through the curtains that separated the main market from their home. Jared crashed hard into the table and groaned, rubbing gingerly at his hip. "Mother, ow."

"Hush." Mother tugged Jared up until he had straightened then sucked on her thumb, bringing it up to wipe dirt from Jared's cheek. "You must be on your best behavior with the Body God Jared."

"I'm older than him," Jared muttered, trying to duck out of his mother's touch.

"But he is a _Body God_ Jared, honestly. And, what he wants with you I can only guess. I just hope - and pray - it is to fill the consort position, god knows it's likely the only way to get a relationship to stick with you. As long as you please him of course. You _must_ please him."

"But what if I don't even like men?" Jared scrunched his nose up when Mother spit into her palm and used it to slick his hair back. He was fairly sure he didn't mind men but he didn't have any experience to go on. 

Mother sighed and turned away, crossing to the fresh loaves of bread just recently pulled from the oven. "It's the Body God Jared; of course you will like him. Think of the privilege you are being offered, just to spend even an evening with him! Just... try not to make a mess of things okay?"

"It's not like I do it on purpose," Jared mumbled, ducking his head down and flushing at the thought. He really did try to be the perfect son for his parents but it just never seemed to turn out that way.

When his Mother sighed this time it was soft and understanding. A moment later warm and familiar fingers were caressing his jaw and Jared tilted his gaze up to see Mother's soft smile. "I know sweetie and I'm sorry, I'm not trying to give you a hard time. You just... you have a caring heart and a sweet, innocent spirit. I worry about what might happen in your future, if you get caught up with the wrong group. The Body God... he could give you such a wonderful life."

Jared smiled and nodded, reaching out to take the wrapped loaves off the counter top. One slipped from his fingers and Jared quickly fumbled out to grasp it, whacking his head on the smooth stone but managing to keep the bread off the floor. When he hurriedly stood back up his mother's gaze was sympathetic and Jared flushed.

"I will try my hardest, I promise. I want to make you and Father proud." Jared nodded once more and grabbed his satchel from the wall hook, slipping the bread inside. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Jared. And please, do not rush home."

Jared choked on a laugh and the flush of heat that crawled up his cheeks was almost painful as pushed free of the curtain and out into the market once more. He almost thought the Body God wouldn't be there - maybe this had even been a wild fantasy - but there the boy was. For just a moment he looked less like any form of a God and simply like the young boy he really was - nervous and unsure, lost and alone.

Then the Body God looked up at him and his smile grew along with the glow of his skin and the sparkle of his eyes and he looked nothing like a boy at all. 

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah, I am." Jared nearly tripped over the edge of the market stand as he walked around to join them and the flush on his cheeks darkened. "Sorry. Sorry, My Lord."

"What are you apologizing for?" The way the Body God looked Jared slowly up and down as he stepped in front of them sent the strangest heat fluttering through his body.

"I um, I... nothing. Nothing at all My Lord. We have freshly baked bread for you, it is sweet, I believe you will like it. Our family has made this sweet bread for many generations. I prefer it warmed with a warm drink." Jared shut his mouth abruptly when he realized how quickly he had fallen into babbling. 

"I will look forward to it then. Come along."

Jared hurried to follow the Body God and his guard through the market, keeping his head ducked down when it felt like everyone was looking their way. They were probably wondering what a fumbling fool like Jared was doing in the company of such perfection and really, Jared couldn't blame them.

~~

"Well, you couldn't have chosen a taller one," Christian noted, eyeing the man cleaning the dirt from his body in the washroom. 

Jensen fingered the edge of a silk tunic that was too long for him - wondering if it might fit Jared instead - and a smirk grew across his lips. "Worried you will have issues taking him out should he get a little possessive?"

"More worried he'll squash you unintentionally," Christian huffed and turned away from the washroom, reaching out for the satchel Jared had set so nervously on the desk when Jensen had instructed him to wash up. "I will go put this in the kitchens. Would you like me to return afterward?"

Stepping back, Jensen turned his gaze to the washroom and smiled softly as the man stared at himself in the mirror and carefully cleaned every inch of skin. There was something about the tall, slightly clumsy man that endeared him to Jensen in a way he'd never felt before. From the very moment he saw his face growing red as that older, fatter market man yelled at him, Jensen had felt a strange companionship for him. 

Jared seemed so soft and gentle, peaceful; Jensen didn't think any harm would come from being with him. So he smiled over at Christian and shook his head. "Take the night off, do something for yourself. I believe we will be just fine."

Christian seemed hesitant for just a moment before he nodded and stepped back. "I won't be far away. If you need me."

"Yes Mother," Jensen drawled out, smirking at Christian then laughing as the man scowled and headed swiftly out of the room. 

There were a few times in the past when Jensen thought maybe he had met someone he could create a consort relationship with but he had this tendency to make things more challenging on himself. Technically, a consort was simply meant to bring pleasure to his body, to take of his fluid and display Jensen's kindness.

But Jensen had always longed for more. A Body God never had a regular relationship, they would never marry and very rarely did they have families. Jensen had never heard of a Body God finding love. Maybe it was the lack of love bestowed on him by his parents, maybe Jensen was just not like all those other Body Gods, but he was nearly desperate to find that connection. 

Jensen held these idyllic little fantasies that he could set a new standard when it came to Body Gods. It was silly and childish but still... Jensen could be picky about his consort. At least for now. 

"Um, excuse me, My Lord?" Jared's voice was timid and shy from the doorway and Jensen turned to watch him duck his head and squirm beneath the thin towel wrapped around his waist. 

A soft smile pulled at Jensen's lips and he turned to cross to the man. He needed to shake his mind off the idea of this man being his true love, that would never happen to Jensen. Knowing his luck, this would be entertainment for the night, if he even lasted that long. "Remove your towel, I wish to see your body."

The red flush of color crawled up Jared's body, staining his well formed chest and sliding up along his neck. His fingers were shaking as he slowly pulled the towel from around his waist and let it drop to the floor. Jensen's eyes tracked down the full length of the man, lingering on the thick and full cock hanging between his legs and slowly filling with blood as Jensen continued to stare. 

"Have you been bare with another before? Laid with someone?" Jensen asked quietly and walked slowly over to the man, removing his clothing as he walked.

"N-no, My Lord. Never." Jared shook his head and straightened, dropping his hands from where they fidgeted along his sides.

It wasn't until Jensen stood right before the man that he realized just how much bigger he was. Heat curled up through Jensen as he thought of this man being untouched before. He would never find another lover as amazing as Jensen, no one would ever compare. It made the sudden need to claim and possess strong and overwhelming, more than any Jensen had ever felt before.

"Drop to your knees," Jensen instructed, smirking as Jared's eyes grew wide. 

"Here? My Lord? Are you..." Jared trailed off and Jensen watched his Adam's apple bob before the man nodded and dropped from his incredible height down to his knees. 

"Good. Now touch me." Jensen stepped closer, letting the edge of his cock trace across Jared's smooth cheek. Jared's eyes remained wide and fixed on him, cheeks flushed and lips parted, and Jensen wondered if it was the glow of his skin that shocked the man so much. "My skin is just like yours, maybe softer. Lift your hand and wrap your fingers around my cock."

A quick gasp of surprise fell from Jared but he didn't protest. A moment later his hand lifted and Jensen bit his lip watching the fingers curl over his skin. Jared's skin was rougher than Jensen expected but the coarse pad of fingertips along his skin sent the most wonderful swell of pleasure through every inch of him. 

"Yes, just like that," Jensen whispered, lifting his own hand to slide his fingers through Jared's hair. "Now, taste me."

"T-taste," Jared once more gasped the word and Jensen could recognize the look in the man's eyes. 

He had seen others with this mix of fear and awe and wonder. Everyone knew just how a Body God was meant to taste, how there would never be anything better that crossed their lips as long as they lived, it seemed like maybe too much for a common person to comprehend. Maybe even too much for Jensen to understand, as his own taste did nothing to him. 

"Yes. Taste. Trust me, you will not regret it." Jensen pressed his fingers harder against Jared's skull and pressed him forward. 

Jensen watched as Jared hesitated a moment longer than closed his eyes, lips parting and tongue sliding out. He had watched other people taste of him for the first time before but nothing - he was certain - would ever compare to watching Jared for his first time. The long thick tongue slid out to glide over the head of his cock and swiped through the clear liquid there and it seemed the man's entire body froze.

Jared's eyes snapped open and fixed on him, pupils dark and wide, and his entire form shuddered with pleasure. The look of awe and wonder that slid across those warm hazel eyes was what seemed to grip Jensen the most, like he could see the innocence in the man's gaze and the moment it began to fade away. 

"Good, is it not?" Jensen murmured and brushed his free hand down Jared's cheek, dragging the man closer as his legs spread just a little wider. "Open wider, take more."

The man's head dipped in just the slightest nod and parted his lips, eyes fluttering closed once more. Jensen's breath hitched as his hips rocked forward and the head of his cock slid past the flush slick full of Jared's lower lip. Jensen's fingers in Jared's hair tightened and held, keeping the man firmly in place as he began a slow rock of his hips. 

For the first time in months Jensen found his arousal only growing as his flesh slid between the gorgeous man's full lips. None of the lack of interest or boredom like before, just the perfect heart racing pleasure. Jensen moaned and dropped his head, watching with lust-dark eyes as his cock slid slowly further into the man's mouth. Jared allowed him to control the pace, his tongue lifting to flick over the slit each time he drew back. 

"Relax your throat, breathe through your nose," Jensen whispered around another moan as he drew back then thrust forward to sink just a little deeper. Wet heat surrounded him on all sides, almost halfway down his length now, and Jensen scraped his nails over Jared's skull and curled his toes into the plush carpet beneath him. "More. You can do it."

Jared moaned around him and the vibration sent the perfect little flutter of sensation through Jensen. In the next moment Jared's thick calloused fingers were curling around his hip bones on either side and Jensen felt his control snap and flare. The pace of his hips quickened and he thrust deeper, loving the feel of Jared's throat fluttering around him for a moment. 

The man pulled back to cough, the full length of Jensen obviously too much for him, and Jensen wasted no time in stroking quickly over his cock. Jared's spit had slicked his skin and barely half a dozen strokes later Jensen's release was _right there_.

"Open," Jensen demanded, forcing his own eyes to open so he could watch as the spray of his come over Jared's lips. He aimed for the inside of the man's mouth as much as possible, heart lurching when he felt the sudden wet spray of Jared's own release over his feet. 

Jared's grip on his hips was tight and the man panted as he drank down everything Jensen had to offer, licking at his lips to gather up every inch of it. Jensen hadn't come like this in a very long time and the moment he stopped shuddering from his release he dropped to the ground on his knees in front of Jared, slumping against his shoulder and panting heavily. 

"My Lord..." Jared whispered and Jensen could feel his hands hesitating at his sides, obviously uncertain how to touch him now.

With a soft sigh Jensen pushed back from Jared and wiped at the sweat on his brow. "I will clean myself now. You may join me in the washroom and wipe that stuff off."

"Stuff? My Lord?" Jared asked quietly, lifting a hand to his face then dropping it swiftly when Jensen's brows rose.

A smirk tugged at Jensen's lips and he reached out instead, sweeping a finger through a strip of almost sparkling semen on Jared's cheek and pressing it between his still plump lips. "My fluid is covering your face. Unless you would prefer to eat dinner looking so debauched."

The flush was back on Jared's face and he quickly shook his head, standing up to allow Jensen to walk past him into the washroom. As Jensen filled the sink and grabbed a cloth to clean himself he considered how he might talk with Jared, if they could have a conversation like normal people - like Jensen had with Chad - but the words didn't seem to form. 

When Jared remained silent at his side, Jensen decided there was nothing he could say while they were both bare. And Jared was a simple marketplace boy, what would he have to contribute to any conversation anyway?

~~~

Jared had never seen a home like the one that belonged to the Body God. The floors were clean and sparkling, the rooms were cooler - Jared suspected the house was furnished with some of the bigger city appliances that had never made it out to their towns - and the large bath in the Body God's washroom was almost the size of Jared's bed. 

Then there was the Body God himself, who was overwhelming in a way Jared had never anticipated. Of course, he had never even dared to imagine that the Body God might have interest in a simple man like him. Jared had heard stories of their local Body God, had heard that the boy was picky and more of a solitary being. He didn't expect to be invited to stay long, he was sure Jensen would send him away at any point now. 

And yet, here Jared was, sitting at the grandest table he had ever seen in front of more food then his family ate in an average week, wearing clothing that was soft and silky and pleasant on his skin. The food all looked amazing, smelled amazing, but Jared felt like he was still buzzing from the taste of Jensen in his mouth. The way the Body God tasted was unlike anything Jared had tasted - better than any sweet, or the warmest bread, or the purest water. 

How could food possibly compare after that?

"Not hungry?" The Body God asked from across the lavish table, causing Jared to jerk out of his thoughts roughly.

He blinked a few times then tried a small smile, hoping not to upset the God. "No. I mean, I am. I'm just... this is a lot to take in. This is more food than I've ever seen... and all I can taste, it's just you. Your- well, I'm sure you know. Um, I'm just a little overwhelmed is all. Sorry, My Lord, I hope that doesn't sound ungrateful."

Oh, Mother would be so upset with him if he managed to anger the Body God and get sent home already. 

His heart plummeted when the boy stood in the next moment. He hadn't meant to upset the Body God but he had been told that honesty was important and he tried to do that. Jared ducked his head down and tried to stuff down the swell of disappointment. It wasn't just about the taste of the Body God - which was amazing - but there was something about the boy... something in his eyes that seemed lost and sad, and Jared thought maybe he could help. But not now, when he was about to be sent away.

"I want you to call me Jensen," the Body God said a few moments later and Jared looked up quickly, surprised to see the boy now sitting in the seat beside him. 

Jared blinked a few times and swallowed thickly, hope sparking up in him. "You aren't sending me away? I mean, thank you... My Lord Jensen."

The Body God laughed and it was one of the most pleasing noises Jared had ever heard, outside his deep throaty moans at least. "Just Jensen. And no, I am not sending you away. There is something very appealing about you Jared, I think I would like to keep you here for some time."

Maybe it shouldn't, but for some reason that surprised Jared. Obviously he had to appeal to the Body... Jensen... in some way because the boy had even chosen to dine with him when so many other times he was sent away. But there was nothing special about Jared except maybe his ability to make a mess of things so often. It wasn't like he could argue with someone as important as Jensen though so he simply nodded. 

"How old are you?" Jensen asked as he reached across the table to snatch a piece of bread from a basket, picking it apart and tossing it easily between his lips. 

Jared watched him chew for a long minute before dropping his gaze to his plate. It seemed rude not to eat now, no matter how _not_ hungry he still was. So Jared began slowly cutting into the slice of ham on his plate and didn't meet Jensen's still watchful eye as he answered. "Twenty five. And you... well, you're sixteen right?"

"I think you already knew that." Jensen laughed softly and Jared could see just the edge of his arm as the boy reached out for a piece of fruit. "Twenty five? You look younger. And you are not married? Or betrothed to another?"

It was a question Jared received quite often and it never got any easier to answer. He could feel the rush of heat on his cheeks and the piece of ham he'd just slipped between his lips felt dry and rough on his tongue. He forced himself to swallow and blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes. Father had always said he was too sensitive. "No. Not betrothed. I once was promised but he... the man changed his mind."

Jared flinched because he knew just how that sounded. To be promised to a man - one he'd never met except for the first time, which turned out to be the last - and to have that man deny you... it was like a the ultimate scorn to your person. Add in Jared's clumsiness and the lack of training in any special skills and Jared was nowhere close to the perfect catch. 

"It displeases your family," Jensen said quietly after a few long and uncomfortable minutes and Jared's head snapped up, eyes widening on him. "Your parents wish you were married, correct? And you are not. I understand that in your environment, this must be important and you must be seen as a disappointment for not securing a successful marriage."

The words stung more than Jared expected, especially considering they were nothing but the truth. He had simply never heard it laid out like that before and, despite Jensen being a Body God who was meant to be respected and worshipped, Jared could feel his defences rising. "And your parents? No one ever sees them. At least I have my parents to love me, even if I'm their great disappointment. Who do you have?"

Jared had known the words were horrible but he hadn't been able to get himself to simply _shut up_. Now though he clamped his teeth into his lower lip and stared at Jensen in horror, waiting for the moment the Body God snapped and ordered one of his guards to drag him off. 

Did Jensen have enough authority to order an execution? Seemed likely. God, Jared really was an idiot.

As the horror slowly crawled through Jared, the boy continued to stare at him, and the tension built and grew between them. Jared had run through the full variety of outcomes - what Jensen might do to him or have done to him - but still there was no real reaction from the boy. And just around the time Jared started to relax and think maybe Jensen wouldn't order to have him killed, the Body God stood. 

"Come with me."

Jared quickly pushed up to his feet, fumbling over the foot of his chair and hurrying after Jensen out of the large dining room. The silk garments the boy wore ruffled out at his sides as he took long strides down the wide hallway and around the corner, Jared quickening his pace just to keep up. His heart was racing now and his palms were starting to sweat, mind reeling with the possibilities. 

When they stepped out onto the grand balcony, Jared slowed, lingering back by the doorway as Jensen walked directly to the railing. Jared had never imagined stepping out on this balcony, though he could remember many times during his life when he had stood in the crowd and stared up at it. 

Like when Jensen was only three years old and the Mayor had presented the brand new Body God to their town - the first the gods had blessed to live in their lands for over a hundred years. Or every Government holiday after that, when Jensen had stood beside officials as a beacon of light, a symbol that their town had been given a perfect gift. Jared could remember each of those holidays, when he had stared up at Jensen's glowing skin and bright eyes and had always thought, _if only I could be so perfect._

"There is not a single person out there who would not give anything to trade places with me," Jensen murmured softly, back to Jared as he spoke. "And, sometimes, I would give anything to trade places with any of them."

Jared sucked in a quick surprised breath, lingering back in the doorway for a moment before stepping slowly forward and reaching out. His hand dropped just shy of Jensen's back and he wet his lips uncertainty. "Why would you want to trade places with them? You have the perfect life. You have everything you could ever want."

"Except someone to love me, as you so eloquently pointed out." Jensen turned to him, leaning against the stone railing and staring up at Jared. 

People walking through the market below were starting to look up at them curiously and Jared fidgeted in place, dropping his gaze as the familiar blush rose up on his cheeks. "I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"Perhaps not but it was true. Except maybe Christian, he practically raised me so I believe he loves me in some way." Jensen sighed and stepped forward, laying his hand on Jared's arm. "I have more education than anyone you have ever met, more wealth than this entire town combined. I taste better than sweetest fruit. I glow brighter than sunshine. What do I need love for?"

Part of Jared was appalled by Jensen's words. He sounded every bit the spoiled child and not at all like the wonderful Body God who blessed their town with his very presence. But another part of Jared - the part that was rapidly winning over his control - felt an aching sadness for the Body God who truly looked like a sad, lost, lonely little boy. Whether he meant to or not.

Before he could second guess himself Jared stepped forward and framed his hands on either side of Jensen's face, tilting the boy's head up and dipping down to seal their lips together. It was his first kiss and Jensen's lips tasted just as sweet as his skin had. The boy's hands clutched at his chest but Jared held tighter for just a moment to keep him from pushing away because it felt so very important. Like he was saying everything he couldn't find the words for just by working their lips together.

Jared swept his tongue just barely between Jensen's delicious full lips then finally pulled back from the kiss, panting roughly and staring down at the boy. He didn't care now, if Jensen decided to kick him out, because he would forever view the Body God differently. And every time he saw Jensen standing on that balcony and looking beautiful, he would _understand_.

"No one has ever done that before," Jensen whispered and stared up at him then slowly smirked, snagging Jared's arm and dragging him inside. "Come along, it is time you learn something new."

Jared followed along after Jensen, smiling softly and not pointing out to the boy that everything that happened between them was new. 

~~

There was no way to really explain the pull Jensen felt for Jared. It wasn't just that he was the most attractive market place man he'd ever seen - though that certainly didn't hurt - and it wasn't just the way his lips and tongue felt on Jensen's skin - which they were currently and were certainly pleasing. Maybe it was the way Jared had spoken to him earlier, when he really should have known better.

Even if Jared had just been angry and couldn't control the words that fell from his lips, they had been the truth. And when they'd been out on the balcony and Jensen had confessed all those things... Jared hadn't treated him like the spoiled little boy he most likely was. 

No, instead Jared had kissed him. Their lips had held and touched together and it was better than anything Jensen had ever felt mostly because of the meaning behind it. So, whatever it was about Jared, it was intoxicating and Jensen had no desire to send it away anytime soon. 

Especially judging from how quickly Jared could learn. The man's tongue was sweeping constantly over his cock, trailing and circling the flesh, drawing up beads of pre-come and moaning steadily. Jensen combed his fingers through Jared's hair and spread his legs a little wider, savoring the heat soaking into his skin. 

He'd never considered going further with a consort before. In the past he had simply let them suck his cock and drink down his come because it felt like his requirement. But Jared made him want to explore everything else. He made him _want_.

"Move your tongue lower," Jensen instructed and spread his legs even wider, squirming on the mattress to try and see down to Jared easier. 

"Lower?" Jared asked quietly, not nearly as shocked and fumbling as he had been earlier that day. 

Maybe their conversation on the balcony hadn't only changed Jensen. "I want you to taste a different part of me. Wait. Hold on."

Jensen slid his leg to the other side of Jared then rolled over onto his stomach, pushing up to his knees and settling with Jared between his spread legs once more. He twisted back to look at the man and smirked when he saw wide hazel eyes fixed directly on his perfect little ass. 

"Now, spread my body apart and lick my hole." The thought of Jared putting his tongue there on his body made Jensen warm from head to toe. He was eager for the touch, for what it meant. "You need to adjust to touching me there, since eventually you will put your cock in me."

"My... but I won't fit! I'll hurt you." Jared stroked his hand softly over Jensen's ass, the touch like a caress that made Jensen shiver. "I could never hurt you."

"It is the kind of hurt I want. It is how a lover claims another. This is not a suggestion Jared; put your tongue on me." Jensen twisted around once more to narrow his eyes at the man and show just how serious he was before straightening out and dropping down to his elbows.

It took a long few minutes before he felt the first wet heat of Jared's tongue on his skin. The steady licked trailed just over the puckered flesh and Jensen felt his body draw together, the wave of pleasure intense in a way he didn't expect. Sure, getting his cock sucked had always felt good but it couldn't even compare to this.

"Do you like it?" Jared asked in a rush, the air falling heated over Jensen's ass. 

Before Jensen could answer, Jared's tongue was moving again, sweeping constantly over his body. Jensen shuddered and dipped his head, rocking back into Jared's tongue. "Yes. Oh yes. Don- do not stop, please."

For just a moment Jared hesitate and Jensen nearly spun and yelled at the man but then the tongue was back, stroking firm and strong over his already trembling hole. Jensen's lessons had taught him many things and sexual education was a big part of it, he had to know in order to instruct his consort, but it had never seemed this overwhelming before. In fact, the act of sex before had seemed nearly clinical. This was so much very more.

Each stroke of Jared's tongue over his hole was maddening, making Jensen feel out of control in a way he never had before. He squirmed impatiently on the mattress, eager for more but not certain if they were ready for that step yet. Well, he was pretty sure he was ready but he didn't want Jared to experience everything right away - in case he needed a reason to make him stay. 

"Put your finger in me," Jensen instructed, the words catching on a gasp when the tip of Jared's tongue circled steadily over his rim. "Do it Jared, I want to feel it."

There was another pause as Jared obviously took in the request then there was a blunt pressure of a fingertip at his hole. Jensen had only worked his own fingers up into him before and the heat and width of Jared's calloused digit was the perfect kind of pleasure. Jared's tongue was still working steadily over his rim and Jensen shuddered as his vision began to blur.

"More. I can take more." Jensen pressed back against Jared's touch, pulling completely back and away a beat later. 

Twisting around, Jensen spread out on his back on the bed and spread his legs once more, staring up at the red flush on Jared's face. Their gazes met and held for a long moment then suddenly Jared was sliding forward, crushing their lips together in a hard kiss. Jensen moaned and parted his lips instantly, sucking Jared's tongue between his lips.

As their lips slid constantly apart and together Jensen grasped Jared's hand, dragging down to guide the still spit-slick finger to his already trembling hole. He needed to feel that pressure in his body, that connection, it suddenly felt more important than anything ever had.

Jensen gasped into the kiss as Jared's finger slid all the way inside him, Jensen's own fingers tight around Jared's wrist to drag him back out and press forward once more. When Jared moaned into the kiss Jensen inched forward, wanting to slide over Jared's lap. 

It took a few minutes for Jared to get it but when he did, Jensen felt the man's free hand curl into his hip, dragging and pulling until Jensen was settled onto his thighs. Jared's finger pulled free, his arm wrapping around Jensen's body to stretch down and re-enter him from behind. 

"Jared," Jensen moaned as their lips parted, rocking back onto Jared's finger. "Another. Put another in me."

"I don't think it's wet enough." Jared drew his fingers out and lifted them up. Their gazes met and Jensen's heart seemed to quicken strangely when Jared sucked two fingers between his lips, wetting the digits quickly. 

Jensen felt like he was already incredibly close to the edge when Jared dropped his hand and slid two fingers all the way up inside him. The burn and stretch was different but grounding, making Jensen feel more than anything before. And when Jared's lips descended over his, it was like all the pleasure and heightening passion building in him bubbled over. 

His body trembled and lurched forward against Jared's as his orgasm shook him to his very core, more intense than any he had felt. There was sweat beading on his brow and Jared's fingers continued to move slowly in and out of him, milking the last of his release. 

"Who are you?" Jensen whispered softly and curled his fingers around Jared's cock before the man could answer. 

It only took a few strokes to work Jared to his peak, the warm spray of his release coating and mixing along their skin with his own. Jared moaned long and deep, pulling his fingers slowly from Jensen and brushing their lips gently together. 

"I'm Jared. Yours, for as long as you want," Jared whispered a few minutes later.

Jensen slowly wrapped his arms around Jared and laid his head on the man's shoulder. He didn't know how long he wanted Jared but it was starting to feel like a permanent thing.

~~

Waking up with Jared's arms wrapped tightly around his body wasn't as odd as Jensen expected it to be. He couldn't ever remember waking in a bed with another but he was pretty sure before it would have bothered him immensely. Now he simply smiled and rolled onto his side, letting his hands fall to Jared's chest and gently caressing his skin. 

"I honestly didn't expect him to be here this morning." Christian was quiet as he spoke up across the room but Jensen jumped regardless, pulling his hand back and rolling to face his personal guard.

"We seemed to get along... acceptably." Jensen shrugged and climbed out of bed, grasping his silk robe from the back of the chair and slipping it on. "Plus, he is physically pleasing."

"Unbelievable. Jensen? Have you finally chosen a consort? Your parents will be so pleased." Christian smirked for just a moment before his expression smoothed out. 

Jensen was used to the teasing so he simply shrugged. "I think a temporary trial might be worth it. He could potentially be my first consort. As long as he continues to please me."

"I promise I will try my hardest."

Jensen jerked up, realizing that Christian had wiped away his smirk because Jared had apparently woken up. There was a strange, twisted look on the man's face and it made Jensen's chest ache in an odd way, lips pursing in a frown. "Yes, I imagine you will. Being a consort would be a great honor to your family."

"And of course I wouldn't want to disappoint them any further." Jared nodded and Jensen found himself missing the smile that had formed on the man's lips that created those pleasing dimples. 

"If you were to be my consort it would bring wealth to your family. I am certain they would never be disappointed with you again." Jensen turned from Jared and crossed to his closet. "This is Christian, by the way, I do not believe you two were properly introduced yesterday. He will be around."

"Nice to meet you Christian," Jared murmured, still sitting on the bed. 

Jensen glanced his way and back to Christian, considering the look on his guard's face. It felt like there was something he had missed, like how he felt sometimes when he would step into a room and everyone stopped speaking obviously enough Jensen knew he was being excluded from the conversation. There was nothing Jensen disliked more than being treated like a child and not given all the details. 

"Jared, clean yourself now please. We will have breakfast soon and I will have to clean after you." Jensen gestured toward the washroom, turning back to his closet only to slowly shift back when the man failed to move. "Did you not hear me?"

"I-I did, Jen- My Lord. I just, I am still bare..." Jared ducked his head down, hair falling into his face and Jensen frowned in confusion.

"So?" Jensen thought Jared really was like a puzzle, he should have been easy to understand but Jensen was still left guessing.

"I believe Jared would prefer I not see him naked," Christian muttered, smiling at Jared on the bed before turning around. 

Jensen hadn't even thought about Christian there and he watched as Jared's cheeks flushed red and the man hurried across the room into the washroom, closing the door behind him. "Honestly, what did he think you would do if you saw him naked? You would never touch my consort."

"Jensen..." Christian sighed and stepped closer to Jensen. "I'm not so sure if Jared would make a good consort for you."

"Why? Did he say something? Or do something?" Jensen turned back to the closet to find something comfortable to wear for another long day of lessons. 

"No, it's nothing he's done. I only think maybe he might be looking for something you're unable to give him. There was a certain... affection in his eyes." Christian dropped his voice to a low murmur, ducking his head down to meet Jensen's confused gaze. "I think there's a very real chance that he might fall in love with you."

Jensen laughed at that. Why would a consort fall in love with him? Why would anyone for that matter? It wasn't like Jensen could ever truly give that love back. When Christian just continued to stare hard at him Jensen sighed and shook his head. "That is foolish. Jared is... all he is meant for is pleasure and that is all he will be to me. He is here for bringing my body pleasure and sharing in my gift. And he knows better."

"Still... I'm not sure if you should spend a lot of time with him. Outside the physical things of course. Don't forget about your lessons and your responsibilities. The sooner Jared understands the place of a consort the better."

With that Christian turned and headed out of the room, leaving Jensen to consider whether the man was right or not. Jared was raised in their town, he would have been taught the purpose of a Body God's consort, there was no way he would even allow love to factor into the picture. 

Still, when he stepped into the washroom and looked up to see Jared's bright smile and those cheek curving dimples, Jensen wasn't entirely certain.

~~~

"What... is it?" Jared's head tilted to the side as he considered the food before him. For someone who grew up in the market place, Jared was honestly surprised he didn't recognize the piece of fruit. But then, he wasn't entirely sure it was a fruit. The red, hairy spike things hardly looked edible.

It seemed more like something that would come to life and suddenly attack him. 

Jensen chuckled softly and walked down the table toward him. Jensen had taken to sitting beside him at the large table and even the servants had noticed, always placing the two plates and piles of food on one end of the table. "You have never tried a rambutan? I suppose they are not fruits you sell in your market."

"I've never seen such a thing. Where do they come from?" Jared pushed back from the table slightly, watching as Jensen easily lifted one of the fruits, squeezing it between his fingers. His eyes grew wide when the red skin split with a pop. "They don't hurt? The spikes?"

"No, feel it. It is like a soft hair. They come from across the ocean, a local trader brings them here every few months." Jensen's smile grew and Jared's heart quickened in the strangest way. 

He was delighting the boy, by being naive and curious about something out of the bedroom. Not that they spent a lot of time together that didn't involve sex or meals, but still, this was something special. 

Reaching out, Jared stroked the surface of the red berry and smiled as it smoothed down beneath his finger tip. "Wow, it is hairy. Furry. How strange. What does it taste like?"

"Sweet. And sour. A bit like a grape." Jensen pulled the white center free from the outer shell and stepped closer to Jared, leaning against him and holding it out. "Taste."

Jared's eyes met and locked with Jensen's as his lips parted. A red flush was crawling up Jared's cheeks as per usual but he didn't look away as his tongue slid out and curled around the white gummy fruit. It did remind him of a grape, sweet and sour, delicious. His tongue slid out to brush over Jensen's finger tip and gather the lingering taste on his skin.

Jensen gasped in a breath and reached out, laying his hand on Jared's shoulder as if to steady himself. There was heat swirling between them and Jared curled his fingers around Jensen's hipbone to draw the boy even closer. 

"I liked that. Sweeter than I expected." Jared breathed out and tilted up, drawing Jensen down to brush their lips together. 

This thing between them was amazing, however new it might still be. Jared loved these unexpected moments when it felt like Jensen and he were growing into something more, becoming one of those couples Jared might envy if he saw their romance blooming. 

The clearing of a throat had Jensen pulling back before the kiss could deepen, straightening up and turning toward the doorway. Christian was there, walking slowly toward them, and the look in his eyes confused Jared. It was like a warning, one meant for Jensen and not him, and almost instantly Jensen was stepping even further away and dropping into his seat. 

"I've just received word that your parents will be arriving home next week," Christian informed, reaching out to grab one of the sweet rolls from the basket on the table.

Jared looked from the guard back to Jensen, unsure if this news was good or not. He could remember seeing the Body God's parents from a distance over the years but the older Jensen had gotten, the less they seemed to be around. Jensen simply shrugged and grabbed his own rambutan, popping it open between his fingers. 

"Please make sure their room has been properly prepared for their arrival." Jensen nodded up at Christian then turned back to the food, effectively ending any further discussion on the topic.

Jared thought of his own parents and how he wished he could see them and tell them all about Jensen. It made him sad that Jensen apparently didn't have the same relationship with his own parents but that was okay. Jared could be that for Jensen, he would be, given enough time.


	2. Chapter 2

Spending time at the Body God's luxurious home was a lot more challenging and well, dull, than Jared expected. Whenever Jensen was with him, their bodies rolling together and their tongues tangling, the time flew past. But during the day - like the first few when Jared was there - the boy spent quite a lot of time on his lessons, meeting with Government officials, preening. Though Jared would never call him on that particular thing. 

And those first few days it was okay, Jared was able to roam the large house and the giant backyard with the greenest grass he'd ever seen and simply appreciate how grand and beautiful everything was. Jared enjoyed exploring but whenever Jensen wasn't at his side it felt strange. He didn't belong in such a nice home, he felt like he would break anything he came in contact with. 

So, after five days in Jensen's company, when the Body God didn't automatically head off to lessons after breakfast Jared found himself more than a little relieved. In truth, it wasn't just about feeling uneasy and lonely. Jared most enjoyed when Jensen was around, when the boy touched him and kissed him, and every now and then when the boy would tell him a story about greater things. Jared wanted more of those stories just like he wanted more of Jensen. 

"No lessons this morning?" Jared asked quietly as they walked slowly outside, Jensen kicking his feet along the silky soft grass.

"No, today I get a break." Jensen murmured softly and let his shoulder bump against Jared's. 

The idea that Jensen might spend the entire day with him made Jared feel warm from head to toe and he smiled with a blush down at his feet. "And no Government meetings?"

"No meetings." Jensen sighed and stopped walking abruptly, turning toward Jared with arched brows. "I can be elsewhere, if you would prefer."

Jared stopped and slowly turned back to Jensen, searching the rapidly growing familiar green eyes. There was a lot Jensen didn't say to him, a lot Jared had to figure out on his own, and this felt like one of those moments. "I want you with me, all day."

"Well, we could go back to the bedroom." Jensen took a step back, turning toward the house. "If that is what you would enjoy more."

Before Jensen could get any further Jared had quickly lunged forward, grasping the boy's arm and pulling him back. Jensen stumbled and stared wide eyed up at him and out of the corner of his eye Jared could see Christian moving forward and he dropped his hand quickly. "Can't you just spend time with me? Not in a bedroom?"

Jensen's head tilted as he stared up at Jared, lips pursing in a frown. "You are my consort. Our time together is meant to be in the bedroom, not out of it."

"Then why are you here?" Jared asked before he could think better of it. He did that a lot with Jensen, speaking out of turn, saying more than he was meant to. But Jensen hadn't gotten mad at him about it. Yet. 

"Well, the day is nice. And a walk sounded pleasant." Jensen looked around then blew out a slow breath, turning back to glance at Christian and nodding once before leading the way forward once more. 

Jared began to walk with him though at this point he wasn't sure if the boy wanted it or not. It was hard to figure Jensen out, Jared thought he could use lessons in how to speak and understand _Body God_. "May I walk with you?"

"Are you not already?" Jensen glanced over at him, turning to lead them into the hedge maze that Jared had been too afraid to go into before. 

He would get lost if he tried, he was sure. "I am. Why do you always talk like that? With me anyway. You know you don't have to."

"What is wrong with the way I talk?" Jensen frowned and slid his arms over his chest. 

It reminded Jared of his sister, who always seemed to get so moody when anyone called her out on a certain behavior. A small smile formed on Jared's lips and he let his fingers gently slide down Jensen's shoulder. "It's so... proper. Like you'll get lectured if you loosen up and speak freely. With me, you can. I'll never judge you based on the way you speak."

"Stop pretending like you know me." Jensen huffed and shook his head, turning sharply one way and then another. 

Jared really hoped that Jensen knew where he was going because he had no idea how to get back out of the maze once more. The fact that Jensen was still walking told Jared he couldn't really be all that mad so Jared simply shrugged. "Maybe I do know you. _Maybe_ you're just afraid of admitting it."

"No, you do not know me. You just think you do because, like the rest of the town, you have watched me grow up. That does not mean you _get_ me in some special way." Jensen scoffed and picked up the pace, causing Jared to lengthen his step to catch up with the boy. 

A frown tugged at Jared's lips and he pushed at the soft silky garments Jensen had gotten made for him. It was strange, wearing the fancy clothes, maybe it gave him the illusion that he understood Jensen in a special way. Clearly that was the wrong idea. "I'm sorry... I just thought- I thought maybe you wanted to have someone you could be completely at ease with, someone you didn't have to impress."

In the next beat Jensen spun around, so quick Jared didn't have time to brace himself. He walked directly into the boy's much smaller frame and reached up quickly to grasp his arms and steady them both. Jensen stared up at him with wide eyes, lower lip slid out in a pout Jared had never really seen. 

For just a moment the boy's eyes watered over and Jared's heart shot up into his throat. Had he just made the Body God cry? That was horrible of him. Before Jared could figure out the best way to continue his apology, to convince Jensen he really meant no harm, the boy gripped his shoulders and tugged down hard. 

Their lips collided hard together, Jared's arms instantly slipping around the Body God's narrow waist and drawing him up. When he lifted, Jensen's legs easily slipped around his middle and Jared moaned and stumbled forward. This kiss felt different from the others, harder and sharper, desperate in a way they never usually were. 

"Jensen," Jared gasped when their lips parted then collided hard back together. Jared could feel how hard the boy was already, rocking up against him shamelessly. 

The pleasure flared up in him and Jared pushed at the silky clothes, eager to feel the boy's smooth and creamy skin beneath his palms. Jared stumbled forward and began to fall, turning quickly to fall onto his back and spare Jensen the pain. All the air rushed from his lungs and Jensen pushed back, staring down at Jared with lust dark eyes. 

"I want you in me. I want you to claim me." Jensen traced fingers down Jared's cheek, caressing the smooth skin. "Do you want me?"

More and more Jared thought the only person he would ever want was Jensen. He wanted to learn everything about him, wanted to spend every moment with him, wanted to do so much more than all the touching. So far, Jensen hadn't seemed very interested in conversations but this had to be a good sign. Jensen wanted him like this, Jared thought the boy was beginning to feel as Jared was. 

"Yes." Jared nodded, smiling up at the boy and running his hands over thin, firm thighs. In the next moment Jensen's touch was gone, the boy pushing up to his feet and shrugging out of his clothes. Jared's eyes grew wide and he stared up at Jensen in shock. "You mean right here? Now?"

"Here and now." Jensen nodded, smirking when Jared looked around them. "We are in the middle of a maze, no one will find us. I even have this."

Jensen produced a small bottle from his pocket before pushing out of his pants, standing bare before him. Jared's eyes slid the full length of the Body God. He'd never quite gotten used to how beautiful Jensen was, the glow of his skin, the brightness of his eyes, he was breathtaking and Jared could never get enough of staring. 

"What are you waiting for? Get undressed." 

Swallowing a moan at the demand, Jared pushed up and his feet and quickly slipped out of his clothes, palms growing damp from the rise of nerves and excitement. By the time he was naked Jensen was already spread out on his clothes on the grass, one finger slicked and working up inside him. 

The sight had Jared losing out on the moan. He stepped forward and knelt down, taking the bottle from Jensen's grasp and slicking up the skin. "Let me prepare you."

Their eyes met and Jensen nodded, pulling his finger free. The slick liquid in the bottle warmed over his skin, obviously some special oil made specially for the Body God to use. Jared knew how this felt, slipping his fingers up into the tight heat of the beautiful boy's body. 

"No one has ever claimed you," Jared whispered and it wasn't a question. He didn't understand why Jensen had been choosing to save himself but the very idea thrilled him. He wanted to be Jensen's first, Jensen's only. 

"No one. Just you." Jensen spread his legs even wider; working his hips down onto the two fingers Jared already had sliding into him. "Another. Jared, I need you."

No one had ever needed Jared, no one thought he was worth that. And Jensen was so important, the idea that he could find Jared worth any of those feelings made him feel dizzy in the best way. As his three fingers began to work up into the tight hole he fell forward, capturing the boy's lips in another deep kiss. 

Jared tried to imagine what it was going to feel like, sliding his cock into that tight heat and feeling it clamp around him on all sides. Part of him felt like he couldn't possibly fit. Mostly though he was so desperate for the connection between them he felt like he might lose control before it even came to that.

"Now, pull your fingers free and slick the liquid over your cock." Jensen broke from the kiss and nudged Jared back. "Then you will line yourself up and thrust forward, all at once, until you can not go any further."

"Won't I hurt you?" Jared frowned at the idea but pulled his fingers back as instructed, dumping more of the liquid over his fingers and hastily stroking his cock. The warming liquid felt amazing and Jared wanted to linger on the touch but he didn't want to hit his release before he could get inside Jensen. 

"No. Another perk of being a Body God, my body is made for this. Especially with that liquid. Yes, just like that. Now hurry, I - I can't wait any longer." Jensen's breath hitched as he spoke, like the change in his usual wording was almost too much for him.

Jared stared down at the boy for a long moment then lined up just as Jensen had ordered, pressing forward in one steady thrust. The heat was so intense, the pressure so tight, Jared wasn't sure how he managed not to release right away. He nearly collapsed down on Jensen, hands digging into the grass on either side of the boy's body, chest shaking with each deep and laboured breath. 

"I never thought... I never knew it would feel like this," Jensen whispered and Jared forced his eyes open to watch the pleasure coloring the boy's cheeks. "You like it? How does it feel?"

"Tight," Jared gasped out and rocked his hips, feeling like he needed more time to adjust then Jensen did. "And so hot. I feel like we're connected, like there's only us."

Jensen pushed up and slid his lips over Jared's once more, drawing his legs up so it felt like Jared moved even deeper. He shifted his hips, rocking back and forward as if he could get Jared to move. When nothing happened he pulled back and growled into the kiss, "move, now."

Sucking in a quick breath, Jared drew back and slowly thrust forward. The friction and slide was perfect and, unsurprisingly, Jensen was instantly demanding more. Jared didn't bother with slow as he drew back and slammed quickly forward, dipping his head down to rest against Jensen's as he moved. 

Their bodies slapped loudly together, lips brushing and colliding with every thrust. Jared could feel the sweat beading along his forehead and dripping down as he worked his cock with hard forward drives. Jensen's body was clenching and releasing around him, the soft moans falling from the boy's lips growing louder and louder as he arched up to meet each motion. 

"Jensen," Jared gasped and staring down at Jensen to watch the pleasure growing on his face. He knew that look, Jensen was getting close, and the fact that Jared could be the one to bring him there sent a rush of power through him. 

"Touch me," Jensen demanded, moaning loudly when Jared reached between them and the angle of his thrusts changed. "Yes, there. That spot. Please, Jared! More."

Jared wasn't entirely sure what spot he had hit and why it was so good but he aimed for the same angle as he thrust forward once more, struggling to balance as he continued to stroke over the boy's cock between their bodies. Jared couldn't catch his breath, could only listen to the sounds of their skin meeting with hard slaps and the labored pants coming from both of them. 

He was right on the edge when Jensen's body suddenly clamped vice tight around him and the hot spray of the Body God's release splashed between them. Jared's hips stuttered forward, a deep moan sliding up his throat and echoing around them. He thrust forward through his orgasm, claiming the boy completely by filling him up. 

When he finally cleared the bright spots from his vision and sucked in a quick greedy breath he drew back from Jensen and fell to the side, staring up at the bright blue morning sky. Beside him Jensen was panting still, arm falling out to land on Jared's chest.

They came down from their releases together in comfortable silence, breathing slowing to normal, sides pressed tight together. A smile was playing across Jared's lips and he let his head fall to the side, considering the brighter than usual glow of the Body God's skin.

"Was it worth it? Waiting all this time to be claimed?"

Jared watched as Jensen's Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, his gaze staying fixed on the sky. For a long while he didn't answer but Jared simply continued to stare, too enthralled with the boy to look away.

So when Jensen slowly nodded, Jared's smile only grew and he pulled him just a little closer.

~~

It was easy to pretend with Jared, when they were alone together and it was just _them_. Jensen could pretend that he didn't have all these obligations, that it was just them and nothing else would matter in the long run. But the moment they stepped out of the maze, his body still tingling pleasantly and his muscles still loose and relaxed, he caught sight of Christian just outside the back door and his heart sank. 

Jensen's fingers were curled through Jared's but a beat later Christian's eyes dropped, narrowing on the touch, and he quickly pulled away. It wasn't like he had forgotten the conversation they had on Jared's first morning there, and the ones they'd had several times since then. Jared was feeling something for Jensen and no matter what Jensen might be feeling in return, there was no way they could truly be something.

Jared didn't even really understand, despite what he insisted. He had these grand ideas of what it meant to be a Body God, just like everyone else did, but no one really _knew_. Part of Jensen wanted to play oblivious, pretend he didn't see the bright look of longing in Jared's eyes, but he was pretty sure that wouldn't turn out well for either of them. 

The idea of doing something to end that look that? Jensen hated it, shuddering at the thought alone.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked quietly, stroking his fingers down Jensen's arm in a caress too tender and soft. 

It made Jensen's heart race just a little faster and he wet his lips, glancing once more at Christian before turning to face Jared. "I am fine. I should go check in with the offices, make sure no business has come up that could be important."

The way Jared's shoulders slumped and his eyes dropped made Jensen feel guilty. Which was just another sign that things were getting to be _too much_ already. A point that was only driven home when Jared spoke up in a soft murmur. "Really? Do you have to? Because I thought maybe we could spend the day together... you know, talk some more, get to know more about each other."

Jensen could see Christian moving closer out of the corner of his eye and his heart picked up speed. It would be so easy to spend the day with Jared, lay in his arms like he had out there in the middle of the maze and just let the world fade away from them. But he knew what he was, what he'd always been and would always be. That would never be Jensen's life and even entertaining the notion he could have that, just for the day, was ridiculous.

"We are not lovers Jared. You are my consort and I am the Body God. I have responsibilities to take care of and you have already fulfilled yours for the day." The words were too harsh, Jensen hated them the moment they left his lips, but it was too late to take them back.

When he risked a glance back up Jared was staring down at him with wide watery hazel eyes. Jensen couldn't stand seeing the look of pain on his face to he looked toward Christian instead, who was watching them with tight pursed lips. 

"But... but what we did, in the maze." This time Jensen didn't have to look at Jared to know he was blushing, the man's cheeks were often turning red and it was more sweet then Jensen cared to acknowledge. "I thought you cared for me, like I care for you. Why can't we be more? I could be more than your consort."

Jensen's heart twisted painfully and he lifted his gaze to the sky, swallowing down all the parts of him that already cared too much for Jared. It took a long few minutes for him to get the battling emotions under control and when he finally managed to speak, he was surprised how cold his voice sounded. "You are a peasant, from the market place. What on earth would give you the idea that we could _ever_ be more?"

"Jensen," Christian said softly, not loud enough to cover the sound of Jared's sharp intake of breath.

It was Christian who kept reminding Jensen of his position so he had no problem shooting a glare toward the man, even if it wasn't his fault. "What? It is the truth after all. Jared, you are no better than my property and that is all you will ever be. If you can not handle it, then you might as well leave."

"Don't say that!" Jared gasped out and reached forward, grabbing Jensen's forearm and tugging him back. "You have to care for me, I know you do. I saw it in your eyes! You _wanted_ me."

"I deal with Government officials nearly every day Jared, I have known how to be appease the masses since I was five." Jensen practically hissed the words, fighting with all he had to keep the tears from pricking at his eyes. Jared looked devastated and Jensen felt like a hand had driven hard into his chest and squeezed his heart.

"Don't lie to me!" Jared yelled, louder than Jensen had ever heard the man speak. His grip on Jensen's arm tightened and he yanked hard, causing Jensen to stumble forward.

In a flash Christian was forward, using all of his strength to pull Jared free and shove at him, sending him flying across the grassy yard. Jensen's eyes widened as he watched Jared fall hard back, all the air rushing from in an audible whoosh. He barely resisted the urge to dive forward and fall at Jared's side to ensure the man was alright. 

"Jensen," Jared whispered, all the anger gone from his voice. Instead he sounded hurt, crushed, and Jensen looked his way just long enough to see wet tears streak down his cheeks before turning quickly away. "Please don't do this. You don't have to be what everyone else says. You're special, you can be whatever you want. You can be with me."

"I think it's time for you to go Jared," Christian said quietly, a lot softer than Jensen would have expected considering how hard he had shoved Jared away before. 

Tears were threatening at the edge of Jensen's eyes and he turned his back to both men, desperate not to show Jared any weakness. Maybe the man was right, maybe he could be whatever he wanted, but his entire purpose as a Body God was to please others and falling in love would cause nothing but drama. They would never let Jensen have Jared.

"Jensen? Please don't send me away..." Jared had moved closer, Jensen could hear his soft and shaky voice just behind him and could almost imagine the heat of his body. 

He would miss that heat. He would miss the way Jared felt wrapped around him at night. And the way it felt to be full and connected together as they only had been once, not even a half hour before. Everything had fallen apart so quickly and Jensen wasn't ready for a life alone once more. "Leave, Jared. Just... go."

"But I can-"

"I said go!" It was Jensen's turned to yell, spinning when he felt fingers sliding over the back of his shirt. Jared's eyes were glassy and tear filled, cheeks read, mouth parted, and Jensen quickly looked away. "Jared, it will be better for you in the long run, I am not what you think I am. And I am not yours."

Jensen pushed himself forward, walking away from Jared with steps that felt heavy and painful. Tears were pricking at his eyes and when something that sounded like a sob echoed from behind him, Jensen nearly lost the ability to keep moving. 

It wasn't until he was in the safety of his room that he finally let loose the emotions he'd been battling with while sending Jared away. Tears burned down his cheeks, legs shaking as he slid slowly down to the ground. He would fall apart now, allow himself this moment, and continue to tell himself that it was all for the best. For Jared.

~~~

It was strange walking through the market again, travelling the familiar paths to his home, even though he hadn't been gone a week. It felt like he'd been with Jensen a lifetime, caught up in their own little world that was beautiful and quiet and _them_. The market was busy and crowded as always, people jostling and pushing to get wherever they were headed as quickly as possible.

Jared felt hollow, numb, Jensen's words echoing through his mind. _I am not yours_. 

Why would Jensen send him away? After they shared something so amazing? Had he done something wrong? Had he not been good?

"Jared!" Mother gasped out in surprise the moment she saw him, rushing around the market stand and hurrying forward. "My boy, look at you, your hair has grown! And your skin is so soft! Being with the Body God has done wonders for you!"

He hadn't noticed the difference before, the way being with Jensen had made him change. It would all go back to normal before too long he thought and then Mother wouldn't be smiling up at him with joy and pride. How would he tell them that Jensen sent him away? What sort of _disappointment_ would he be now?

"What are you doing here? Did you need to collect some things? Oh, does the Body God want us to come for dinner?" Mother perked up, sliding fingers through her hair as if to straighten it out. 

Jared dropped his head as tears began to rise up once more. He was a grown man, Jensen was just a child, but the boy somehow managed to shatter his heart. Was this just something that Jensen enjoyed doing? Getting a consort to fall for him, sleep together, then sending him off?

No. Jared couldn't think of the boy as _Jensen_ any longer. He was the Body God, that mystical being in the distance, and Jared didn't know him at all. 

"I'm sorry Mother, no special dinner. I'm home now." He ducked his head down to hide his tears and slid around the woman, heading back through the market, into his home. 

Jared didn't know how to live a normal life again but he supposed he could fake it until people believed he was just fine. He'd been doing basically that his entire life.

~~

It was just a piece of clothing. Jensen should send it to the tailors and have it altered and changed. Or better yet, he should throw it out. Instead he was lifting the material to his nose and sniffing, searching for the last little hint of Jared's scent. It was there, just barely, and he knew he shouldn't care but he couldn't help it.

"Jensen?" Christian's voice was quiet from the door but it was enough to surprise Jensen and he dropped the material from his fingers. "Are you alright?"

Three days had passed, of course he was okay, why shouldn't he be? It was more than half the time that Jared had been with him but it still felt like some bigger part of him was missing. Like Jensen had thrown away the most important thing he'd ever owned. But Jared wasn't his possession and the fact that he could even think that way, that was a big part of the problem.

Jensen couldn't say any of these things though, no matter how good of a friend Christian might be to him. So he simply nodded and crossed his room to sort through some clothing laying there. "I am fine."

"Really? Because I don't think I've seen any kind of smile or smirk, definitely none of the usual sarcasm in the last few days. Ever since Jar-"

"I said I am fine," Jensen snapped, spinning toward Christian with wide eyes. "You told me, right? You insisted I not let him get close. And so, he is gone, and it was for the best right?"

Christian stared back at him for a long moment then slowly nodded, letting his hands drop to his sides. "It was for the best. Your parents are here. Would you like to go say hello?"

The last thing Jensen really wanted was to see his parents. He was fairly sure the reason they'd come back was because they had heard about Jensen having a consort for more than half a day. But that consort was gone now and Jensen felt more alone and isolated than he'd ever felt before. And he would really rather not listen to their lecture of how important a consort was.

"I miss him," Jensen whispered as he slowly walked toward his bedroom door. He kept his gaze down on the ground and stopped beside Christian, shoulders slumping. "He was so different and there will never be another like him. Not that long ago you thought I deserved a chance at something more, did you not?"

"I did but it wasn't my place. I shouldn't encourage you in a life you can't even have." Christian reached out and rested his hand over Jensen's shoulder, squeezing softly. "I'm sorry Jensen. You know if you weren't..."

"A Body God, yes, I know. Everything would be different if I was not a damn Body God." Jensen looked up at Christian, letting him see the tears in his eyes and giving his guard a wry smile. "But I am. Which means I am doomed to a life of very pretty solitude with pointless magic semen and parents that only love me for what my status brings to them. I am so lucky."

"Maybe you are." Christian slid his arm around Jensen and pulled him forward for a tight hug. "No matter what happens, whatever you decide in the long run, know that I will always support you. Okay?"

Jensen wasn't sure what that meant - what could possibly happen? - but it still soothed some of the ache in him. He stepped into the hug and soaked in comfort from Christian's touch. 

~~~

"So what's he like?" Megan asked around a mouthful of food and Jared paused, fingers tightening of a piece of fresh bread.

The food between them barely equalled a quarter of any given meal that had been served by the Body God but this meal was more soothing. Even cramped together at the small dinner table, his sister and her husband, his parents with their curious and likely disappointed eyes, Jared knew this place. It was solid and familiar and Jared's life now.

"Megan, please," Mother whispered quiet and quick, obviously trying to spare Jared from answering the painful question. 

"I'm curious. Aren't you? It's not like anyone can really say they've spent _that_ much time with a Body God." Megan inched closer to the table, smiling over at Jared. "You seriously don't want to tell us every little thing?"

Some part of Jared did want to tell them everything, he wanted to spend hours waxing on about how he'd spent five days with a Body God and it changed his entire life. But he knew there weren't words to properly describe it all. Where would he even begin?

"Was it that bad?" Megan asked once more, this time with half a laugh that seemed forced.

When Jared looked slowly back up his sister was watching him with sad eyes, like she knew everything he couldn't bring himself to say. Ducking his head down once more, Jared tore at his bread and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. 

"It was wonderful," he finally admitted in an honest murmur, knowing there was no point in lying to his family. It would be easy to pretend the place was awful, that being sent away was for the best, but Jared was an honest person by nature. Even if it meant receiving more of his parents disappointment. "The home was beautiful, and very quiet, there was a giant yard full of grass and flowers and a maz- it was very pleasant."

"Sounds like it." Mother reached out and laid her hand over Jared's arm, squeezing softly. It was more sympathy than Jared expected and he smiled up at the women before stuffing some bread into his mouth. 

"And the Body God?" Megan pressed when Jared failed to speak up and provide more details. 

Jared swallowed the bread thickly, lifting his glass to sip from to keep from choking. It took a few minutes before he could manage any sort of answer and when he finally did he kept his eyes fixed down on the plate before him. "Jen- the Body God was... beyond words. His grace, his intelligence, his-"

"Taste?"

"Megan!" Mother hollered out in protest and Jared's lips twitched into a smile when his Father and brother-in-law laughed.

"What?" Megan batted innocent eyes at Mother then grinned over at Jared. "We all know the stories. Nothing can ever compare to the taste of a Body God, right?"

Jared felt like his cheeks were burning, his heart racing at just the _thought_ of that taste. There was no way to tell his family just what it was like when his eyes were stinging with tears at just the memory. "He was amazing," Jared finally managed to whisper, shoulders lifting in a shrug like he could make everything sound less important then it was.

"Really? Do you feel like... healthier? That's what they say right? That a Body God is meant to change every part of you. So do you feel like-"

"I feel like my heart's just been ripped out!" Jared snapped, reaching the limit for his question tolerance without even realizing it. The tears that had been threatening resurfaced immediately and Jared slammed his fist hard down on the table. "You think I don't know just what I've lost? How amazing he is? But hey guess what, no big surprise, I'm not _worthy_ of the Body God, just another person I've disappointed. So you want to know what he's like Megan? There is no way to describe just how much he made me feel and how I will always long for him and how he has changed every part of me. Satisfied?"

"Jared..." Megan whispered, staring up at him with wide eyes like the rest of the family currently was. 

He had never yelled at his family before, which is probably why they seemed so shocked at his outburst. Jared's shoulders slumped and he pushed away from the table, standing and turning away from them. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to get on with my life."

Jared walked out of the room before anyone else could speak up. His family couldn't understand what he was feeling now but one of these days he'd figure out how to move on with life. 

~~

"You never said what was wrong with the last one."

Jensen looked up from his book on the history of the modern Government, considering his mother standing there with a slight frown. She didn't come to interrupt him when he was studying very often. Actually, she rarely ever sought him out for conversation for that matter. 

Even though he knew what she meant, who _the last one_ was, it seemed safer to pretend ignorance. No reason he should make it obvious that almost three weeks had passed since Jared left and he still thought about him constantly. "The last what?"

Mother smiled, fonder then Jensen could ever remember seeing, and walked across the room to sit down beside him on his large plush bed. "Jared, the last consort. It's okay to still speak of him you know."

"I honestly had no idea who you were referring to." Jensen shrugged and turned his gaze down, surprised by the heat on his cheeks. Maybe that was just one of the reasons Jared had been sent away, the way he made Jensen feel so self-conscious and naive, not like the amazingly wonderful Body God he was. 

"Ah. Of course. So, what was wrong with him? I've never seen a consort last five days with you, usually you're so picky." Mother reached out to gently brush hair back from his brow and Jensen looked quickly up, surprised by the touch.

This had to be some type of trick, maybe Christian had told her and she was preparing for a lecture. If that was the case, Jensen was cutting her off before she could get there. He _knew_ why Jared had to go. "He cared too much. About me. He was getting too attached and it compromised his ability to perform as a proper consort. So I sent him away."

"Oh, I see." Mother's hand dropped and Jensen looked back at his book, unsure why he felt so disappointed about the entire thing. He expected that to be the end of the conversation, Mother not needing to lecture him about proper Body God behavior, so he was surprised when she cleared her throat and spoke up again.

"You know Jensen... when I had you, even when you were just in my womb, I knew you were different, something special. Your father and I had been trying for years to have a child and I had almost given up hope. But then, you came along, and you were so smart and beautiful, with those bright green eyes and your constant curiosity. Then I learned what you were, a Body God, and I couldn't believe I'd been blessed with such a gift but at the same time... I felt so _horrible._ "

Jensen frowned and slowly closed his book, shifting so he could see his Mother better. He had no idea where this speech of hers was going and when she didn't continue after a few minutes he hesitantly reached to touch her arm. "Horrible? Because of what I am?"

"No. Not because you were a Body God, that is always a blessing to the people. But I knew what it meant for you, for your future. I knew that you would have to grow up so quickly, that you would be isolated and alone. I knew you would have to learn some hard lessons about the world and that there was no way I could protect you from all of that."

There were tears glistening in Mother's eyes and Jensen could feel his own eyes beginning to sting. Suddenly, some things were making sense in a way they'd never had. "Is that why... why you pulled away from me? Why you and father went on all those trips and just, left me here?"

"Oh baby, you have to understand, I never wanted to just _leave_ you." Mother inhaled shakily and took Jensen's hand, squeezing it tightly between hers. "You are my only child and I love you with everything I am. But I couldn't protect you from the real world, if I'd been here all the time, things would have been harder for you. You needed to learn how to make the tough decisions, how to be a grown up even when you were just a child."

Jensen bit down on his lip, letting Mother's confession sink in. All the times he'd been lonely, scared, uncertain, he had hated his parents for not being there to support him. But he had gotten through them, figured it all out, and it had made him stronger. Unfortunately it also made him colder and the loneliness never went away. "You needed to teach me how not to love anyone."

Mother gasped and Jensen only had a moment to brace himself before arms were thrown over his shoulders, squeezing tightly. "No, that was- I never meant for that to be what you learned. I had always meant to show you just how much I loved you but as time passed you were always so distant and it just became easier to not... be here. But, Jensen, please, you can be angry with me but there is something you _must_ understand."

For a while Jensen let himself sink into Mother's touch, surprised by just how comforting it was. When she didn't continue speaking though he straightened up and wiped at his eyes, frowning over at her. "What?"

"There is no law that says a Body God can't love." 

"What? But I thought..." Jensen trailed off, completely thrown by Mother's words. This entire conversation was feeling a little like _too_ much for him.

"I know. It's not exactly common, but you wouldn't be the first. I have looked into it and there are a few times in the past where a Body God has had only one consort. You won't be able to marry, or have children but you can love, Jensen. No one can take that power from you, no matter who you are."

Jensen gasped out a breath, tears flowing freely now. His hand found Mother's and squeezed tightly, heart hammering in his chest. "I do not think I can. I just know how to be this. A Body God. How do I love Jared the way he deserves?"

"Baby, you already do," Mother murmured, stroking a hand over his cheek. "I've felt your sadness at his loss. You haven't even considered looking for a replacement. You want him as yours alone and there's no one stopping it but you."

"I threw him out. I was awful to him, why would he even want me back?" But even the idea of having Jared with him again was making his heart race and Jensen felt the first spark of hope he'd really ever experienced.

"All you can do is try, right? Maybe, if he really did care too much, he hasn't gotten over you yet." Mother gave him a soft smile, leaning in to press a kiss to his temple. 

Jensen nodded as he considered it, whether Jared was still waiting for him like he had done so patiently during his short time there. Part of him wanted to rush off to find the man right that second but his gaze lingered on his Mother. "Will you and Father stay now? I think... I would like if we could get to know each other more."

"We will baby, I promise. Now, go fetch Christian and bring home your Jared. I would really like to meet him."

Jensen gave her the first real smile he'd felt in weeks and nodded, tossing his book to the side.

~~~

The market was familiar, as boring and dull and lonely as it had ever been. Jared kept waiting for something exciting to happen but day after day passed and it was more of the same thing, the constant bustling crowd and never ending supply of often unhappy customers. Jared's parents had started suggesting he try looking for a potential spouse once more but he wasn't ready. 

No one would ever compare anyway.

"Do you sell these?"

Jared would know that voice anywhere, even before he looked up from the melons he was placing into the wooden container. His eyes fixed on the red small hairy fruit in the open palm, the glow coming from the Body God brighter than the sunshine. Jared's heart skipped a beat and his eyes fluttered closed. "Rambutans. No. I'm sorry, we don't sell those here. I've heard... they're pretty exotic, not local."

"Well, maybe you can recommend something else I might like? Something I could take home with me?" 

It felt like a strange torture, having the Body God here talking to him so casually. Jared couldn't even handle thinking his name and when he finally looked back up, he was pretty sure there were tears evident in his eyes. "Nothing we have here would be worthy of a Body God. Sorry My Lord."

Jared turned away, back to the melons, and willed them to go away. It was cruel for them to be here, that beautiful Body God. And Christian, of course, who was always there to protect and make sure no one got too close. Jared thought maybe he could lay all the blame on that man and that would make it easier but that hadn't worked so far.

"Jared," the soft whisper made him shudder and Jared froze when a soft silky palm rested over his forearm. "Please, just talk to me for a moment. I know that it is probably the last thing you want to do but I need... I need you."

The words had Jared freezing, his eyes fluttering and his stomach twisting as he turned slowly to face the Body God. It surprised him, seeing the tears shining in his eyes, and Jared sucked in a breath as he stepped forward. "Jen- My Lord? What's... what do you need?"

"Come back with me, to my home. I want... I need you there. And I need to speak with you. Please? Just give me another chance?" The Body God stepped closer, pressing up against the fruit stand, and Jared could see hope shining in his eyes. He wasn't really the Body God in that moment, he looked like the scared, lost little Jensen Jared had just barely gotten to know. 

It broke all the defences down in him. Earlier that day if you had asked him, Jared would have insisted he would never go anywhere with the Body God again but now he couldn't say no. In truth, Jared was pretty sure he never would have been strong enough to say no to Jensen. 

"Okay. Let me just... I need to tell my parents, so they can come out and run the stand. You... will you wait?"

"Yes. Thank you Jared." Jensen beamed at him and stepped back up to Christian's side.

Jared gave him just the briefest smile before turning to head into his home. He wasn't entirely sure how this would play out, or what the Body God could possibly need from him, but there was really no where else he wanted to be.

~~

That adorable little puzzled look was back on Jared's face, though really it had been there from the moment Jensen had approached him. But no matter how confused he might be, Jared really was nothing but a gentleman and when he'd been introduced to Jensen's parents, he'd been polite and smiled and spoken with them throughout their entire dinner. Jensen had been more pleased then he could have imagined, watching his parents speak with Jared in such a friendly way, and he thought maybe he could really let this be his life now. 

Only, Jared was looking confused all over again and Jensen knew he had a lot of explaining to do. He'd been putting it off because he was scared. What if Jared didn't feel the same? He had thought there was a look of longing in those hazel eyes but Jensen thought it might be wishful hoping on his part.

"Jen... My Lord?" Jared turned as the bedroom door closed and Jensen frowned at the formal name. 

Jared still knew him better than anyone and that had happened so quickly, Jensen didn't want there to be anything formal between them. "Please call me Jensen again. I miss that. I miss you."

"But you... I miss you too, Jensen. But you said all of those things." Jared's fingers slid up through his hair as he shifted uncertainly in his place. 

"I know. I was wrong. I thought that I was no- I wasn't allowed to love you. Or to speak informally. Or to be anything more than a Body God. I thought I had to be this perfect person all the time and the way you affected me, it didn't fit into that mold. But I was wrong. I can be those things, say what I want, and I can love you like I do." The words tumbled from Jensen out of his control which was good because he had to get it out before he lost the nerve. 

Jared stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth for a long minute, long enough for Jensen to start worrying that maybe he didn't feel the same. In the next beat though Jared was in movement, stepping quickly across the room and scooping Jensen up into his arms. 

Instantly Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared, arms curling over his shoulders and clenching tight as their lips came together. He had missed the taste of Jared's lips, the heat of their kiss, the spark when their tongues tangled and rolled together. Just like he'd missed those thick calloused fingers sliding up into his hair and the heat of his strong muscles and tanned skin. Jensen moaned and squirmed against the man, his consort.

Jared carried him over to the bed but Jensen didn't pull back even as they fell onto the plush surface. His lungs were aching for air but he was almost afraid to break the kiss, in case it made Jared change his mind. Maybe he would realize the things they could never have, maybe he would want more then Jensen could give.

"I love you," Jared finally gasped out when the kiss broke, his lips instantly sprinkling kisses over Jensen's face. "All this time without you, it was horrible. I thought of you, every second, but I didn't dare to hope that you'd want me still. I want- can I be with you? Can we be together now?"

"Forever. As long as you want me," Jensen moaned and arched up into the heat of Jared's searching fingers slipping under his clothing. 

Jared pushed up long enough to remove his own shirt then drag Jensen's up over his head, tossing both to the side. There was a bright smile on his lips, complete with the curve of dimples, and Jensen's heart fluttered. The man dipped down and brushed their lips together in a slow, lingering kiss. "I want forever."

It was a concept Jensen had never really entertained before, having a _forever_ , and knowing it was going to be his made something snap in him. In the next moment he was shoving at Jared, pushing him down on the bed and sliding quickly down his body. Jared gasped and squirmed against the trail of his lips, hands carding back through his hair. 

"Jensen?" Jared moaned his name in question, hips lifting when Jensen tugged hard at his pants, dragging the material down. 

"Want to taste you," Jensen murmured and pressed his lips to Jared's sharp hipbones. He heard the man gasp and knew that this was something different, something more. Jensen was never the one to taste, others tasted him, but now that Jared was completely his he had to know just how it would feel. 

"Yes, Jensen, please," Jared groaned spread his legs a little wider for Jensen to settle between. 

Jensen didn't hesitate as he leaned forward and slid his tongue up the full length of his cock from base to tip. He supposed it couldn't compare to how he tasted but since that particular taste had never meant anything to him, Jared's was particularly pleasing. Jensen circled his tongue over the crown, gathering up the forming drops of pre-come and sliding it around his mouth. He moaned and circled his lips over the head, slowly sinking down to draw him in deeper. 

"So perfect, Jensen, so..." Jared trailed off in a moan and Jensen lifted his gaze as he sank further down his length. Jared's entire body was flushed, cheeks bright red, eyes lust dark and fixed on him. 

Instead of waiting for an answer, Jensen sank even further down over Jared's hard pulsing cock, stretching his mouth to take even more. For all the times he had instructed someone on the art of sucking his own flesh, it was completely different doing it himself. Jensen couldn't take that much into his mouth, Jared's length and width spread his lips wide, and the heat on his tongue made his body shudder. 

One hand dug into the mattress and the other dropped down to push at his own garments, squirming and kicking out the material. As much as he was enjoying the taste of Jared on his tongue, the pre-come spreading throughout his mouth, Jensen knew there would be more time for _this_ later. Right now he wanted Jared to claim him once more, wanted to feel that heat throbbing inside him like had once, weeks ago, for definitely not long enough. 

"Want you in me," Jensen gasped out as he pulled back from Jared's flesh, crawling quickly back up his body. He reached beyond the man to the nightstand and grasped the bottle of lotion there. 

Jared's hands instantly slid up to his skin, mapping and grazing over his chest and sides. A smile stretched across Jensen's lips as he climbed back and settled over Jared's lap, grabbing his hand and pulling it up. Jared was panting roughly and staring up at him, a hungry look clear on his face. "I thought about this a lot too."

"Me too. Probably too much. Like when I was listening to the Mayor's idea about moral improvement but I kept picturing your fingers sliding up into me." Jensen moaned as Jared's finger did exactly that and he rocked back to meet the stretch. He had been honest when he told Jared that there was no pain involved in sex for him. 

Jensen didn't really understand how it worked, just knew it was another one of his _special_ qualities. The liquid they used to stretch, the liquid Jared was working up into him now with two fingers, was made in some exotic apothecary and it sent a tingling warmth through every inch of Jensen as he rocked his hips back to meet each thrust of fingers. 

Two fingers likely wasn't enough of a stretch but Jensen didn't want to wait any longer and he thought maybe, if there was even the slightest bit of stretch burn, it would make everything all the more real. So he fumbled out for the bottle and slicked his fingers quickly, curling around Jared's cock and spreading over his skin. 

"Don't wanna wait," Jensen nearly slurred the words, drinking in the heightening pleasure as his hips circled down against Jared's fingers once more. 

In the next moment those fingers were gone and Jared began to shift him. Jensen didn't want to move though; he wanted it just like this. So he pressed Jared back down on the bed and shook his head, lifting his hips up to line himself up. Jared's fingers curled over his hips, gripping tightly. "Are you sure? Like this?"

"Yes, I want to show you how I want you." Jensen stroked his fingers down Jared's chest then reached behind him, grasping Jared at the base of his cock and holding him still so he could slowly sink down. 

There was just the faintest suggestion of pain, a burning stretch, before the warming liquid soaked into his skin and his body relaxed. Jensen settled on Jared's lap and kept his eyes closed, moaning deeply as Jared's fingers dug harder into his hips. His lover was panting under him, drawing in rough and ragged breaths, and they stayed locked for a long time in that moment.

"You are so beautiful," Jared whispered and loosened his grip, stroking up Jensen's arms until he could pull down. 

Their lips came together in a slow kiss that quickly deepened. Jensen rocked his hips back onto Jared's cock, tiny little movements that built the pleasure up between them. Jensen's heart was racing and it felt different from all the times before. It wasn't just about the pleasure between them and the way Jared's hands slid up his body and into his hair spoke of that. 

Jensen couldn't wait to move any longer. He pushed up until he was sitting on Jared's lap once more and lifted his body, rolling his hips as he slid back down. Jensen's hand pressed down onto Jared's chest as he held himself steady, thighs tensing as he lifted and dropped, riding Jared's body with an ease that surprised him. Like he was made to be here on Jared's body, working their skin together with steady slides. 

Jared's moans grew louder as his hands roamed constantly over Jensen's body, trailing the damp sweat over his skin. It took all of Jensen's energy to keep his eyes open so he could watch the pleasure growing on Jared's face, the way he bit down on his lip as his hips snapped up to bury his cock deep inside Jensen with each thrust. 

Every muscle in Jensen's body was quivering, pulling and tensing as he rocked himself up and dropped as hard down as he could. The head of Jared's cock was pressing right up against his prostate over and over and Jensen could feel the rise of his release swirling through him. Jared's fingers dropped to curl around his cock, stroking in a steady pace that matched each deep thrust. 

Jensen's orgasm flared through him in the next moment, surprising him, painting Jared's chest with pearly stripes of come. His body tensed and held there, clenching down around Jared's cock. The heat of Jared's come filling him up made him shudder and he could no longer keep himself up, collapsing down onto Jared's sticky damp chest. 

They were both panting, Jared's hands sliding down his back in gentle caresses. Jensen couldn't control the smile that grew on his lips as he sank down into the comforting heat and touch of his lover. Jensen never wanted to move from this place, wanted to stay connected to Jared as long as he could.

"I love you," Jared whispered, sliding his fingers up through Jensen's hair. "Did you mean it? Forever?"

"Yes. Absolutely forever." Jensen pushed back, gasping when Jared fell free from him. "Jared... we might not be able to marry. Or have a family. Is that... is that okay?"

"As long as I have you. There's more than one type of family anyway. And I'll be your only." Jared smoothed fingers over his jaw gently. "It will just be me right?"

"Yes Jared, just you, I promise." Jensen dropped down beside Jared and pressed kisses along his shoulders, up over his neck. "And I love you too."

Jared's arm curled tight around him and squeezed, pulling him in close and pressing a hard kiss to his temple. Jensen settled against Jared's body and closed his eyes, feeling safer than he had ever felt before.


End file.
